


The Warden Collector

by TheCurat0r



Series: In Which Modern Characters Frolic in Thedas [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: (or so she likes to think), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Foreknowledge, Gen, Modern Girl in Thedas, Pragmatic Modern Character, Recruitment, Teleportation, the bodyguard au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurat0r/pseuds/TheCurat0r
Summary: A woman from Earth uses her newfound power of teleportation and expansive knowledge of Dragon Age to rescue all of the potential Wardens that Duncan leaves behind--in exchange for protection during the oncoming Blight.[Based on MGIT Prompt #34 from the moderngirlinthedas tumblr blog.]
Series: In Which Modern Characters Frolic in Thedas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Warden Collector

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my doc folder for over a year. Don't know when I'll be able to write more, so read at your own risk...

In a dungeon in Denerim, Tabris leans against the cool stone wall of her small cell and waits. Her wedding dress sticks to her skin in a macabre pattern, tacky with the blood of the men she slain. She awaits the Arl’s judgment with the blood of his son stitched across her and feels many things, but least of all, regret. She recalls Shianni’s face, the sound of her voice cracking as she begged to go home. The only regret she feels is from reaching her just a little too late.

She should have been faster.

Death had been a certainty the moment those shem laid a hand on them, but she could have been faster. Could have spared Shianni, her favorite spitfire, from such needless violence.

Tabris blows out a breath, quiet and slow.

At least she could spare Soris from a death sentence.

One of the torches outside her cell flickers and she rolls her eyes toward the bars, mouth twisting. Someone stands there now, dark hood drawn and concealing most of their features in shadow. The person is comparable in height and of smaller stature with strange trousers and boots. A bulge at that their hip indicates a dagger of some kind. From the hunch of their slim shoulders, they’re somewhere they shouldn’t be.

“Hi,” they whisper. A woman.

Tabris peers at her.

“If you’re here for revenge, then you should know I won’t make it easy.”

She tilts her head.

“What?”

“Don’t play coy. I can see the dagger at your belt. Who was it, then? One of the guards?” Tabris lets the disgust color her features. “Or are you here to avenge Him?”

She straightens enough to reveal plush lips twisted into a frown.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” she murmurs. “I want to offer you a job.”

Tabris eyes her with amusement.

“A job.”

“Yes. The Blight is coming, and I need protection.” She curls her hands around the bars of the cell. “In exchange, I can offer you an equal share of any treasures we come across, as well as your complete freedom after one year.”

The amusement slips away. Tabris levers herself up from the wall.

“Who are you?”

“Do you accept my terms?” she asks, flinching at the nearing clang of boots.

“Fine—I accept.”

For the first time since the woman appeared, Tabris lets her gaze drift for a split second, drawn by the shift of steel plates growing closer still.

“Okay, let’s go,” a voice says from behind her.

Tabris flinches violently, whirling toward the same woman who now stands within her cell.

“You didn’t say you were a mage,” Tabris spits, more out of shock than anything.

“We’ve run out of time.” The woman extends a hand, palm facing up. “Take my hand.”

Tabris sweeps her gaze across the woman’s unblemished wrist and takes her hand.


End file.
